My Dear Heart
by Quiet Ryter
Summary: Inspired by something that was planned out, now made a little different, Spock and Happy have adventure in this, and Doctor McCoy will be given a surprise that he won't expect, big summary inside. Mpreg, birth if you don't like don't read please.


**My Dear Heart**

 **By Quiet Ryter**

 **DISCLAIMER**

I don't anything, most of it belongs to whoever did Star Trek and I believe the only character I own is Happy Burkhardt. I don't own the title either. I don't own the plots either, they are my inspiration too.

 **SUMMARY**

I got inspired by an idea of when Commander Spock is kidnapped, only the difference rather than its Jim Kirk that falls in love with Spock it's his ex –girlfriend, who is now just his best friend Happy Murdoch.

Commander Spock is nearly close to thirteen months pregnant with a baby girl, whose father is Happy Murdoch, who is his childhood best friend and sweetheart.

Right now he wants to admit his feeling for her is rekindling for her, but a little miss-understanding leads to an adventure and a little surprise.

That and something will happen to surprise Doctor McCoy and his girlfriend Amy Murdoch, who is Happy's Aunt, then something happens to Doctor McCoy. This I got inspired by also. Read and let me know what you think of it!

 **PROLOGUE**

"If I can't help falling in love with you."

-Elvis Presley song "Can't help falling in love with you."

Happy was walking down the hall, excited might not fit what she's feeling. Filled with ecstasy is a much better word.

She had something to tell someone. While thinking about that person, she then turns, hearing someone's running footsteps approach, and by scent of scotch and plasma residue, it's Scotty.

Happy turns," Hey Scotty, what's up?"

Scotty is breathless," You need to talk to Commander Spock."

Happy raises an eyebrow," That's who I am going to see Scotty, what's the difference."

Scotty sighs," The difference is, I was passing by his quarters, and I found heard something, so I went to check on him, his door wasn't completely closed, I saw him crying."

Happy thinks," Must be his hormones, but come on, let's go check on him."

The two then go over to see that his door is still open. Happy and Scotty enter to see that no one is there, so Happy takes a closer look to the bed. She sees an impression the bed that shows that Spock was on the bed, from the wetness on the sides of the head's impression, Spock cried himself to sleep.

But why?

Happy's com goes off," Murdoch here, what's going on?"

Amy, who is Happy Aunt says," Something has happen to Doctor McCoy. I went to talk to him, when I found him unconscious, someone attacked him."

Scotty and Happy run to Sick Bay, to see Amy Murdoch talking to Doctor McCoy, who probably regain consciousness.

Jim came in," What's going on here?"

McCoy groans," I don't know, I was at desk for a minute, heard a noise, when to check it out, than I was on the ground."

Jim looked around," Is there anything missing?"

McCoy and Amy look around, trying to determine if there were anything missing, while looking, Happy wondered where Spock went.

Everyone was pulled out of their thoughts, when-.

What happen?

Where is Commander Spock?

Important questions that will be answered later.

 **CHAPTER ONE SHE LOVES, HE LOVES ME, RIGHT?**

"…Experiences life's true magic, love."

-From, A Fairly Odd Movie Grow Up Timmy Turner

Commander Spock paces the room, he could lie and say he's nervous, but that's would be impossible for Spock, because Vulcans can't lie.

While thinking, he felt his daughter kick his side, causing him to groan. He loves his daughter, but wishes she wouldn't kick so hard. When she first kicked, it was one of the best moments for him. Right now it hurts, even worse since he has a dark bruise there and on his right side.

He mentally assures," It's okay little one, even your ko-mekh and sa-mekh can't wait to see you."

The baby's kicks get softer, leaving Spock to mentally sigh. He looked around his room and his eyes went on the crib that's sitting in the corner of his room. Happy built it a few days ago, a perfect place for the baby to sleep.

When Spock had asked Happy where she slept when she was a baby, Happy told him that she would sleep in the arms of her: Mother, father, Uncle Max, and Cousin David. Basically she was spoiled. Spock could only hope they don't spoil their daughter too much.

Though Happy commented it was because unlike her siblings and father, she aged one at a time, while her cousins and father matured to age twenty one in seven years. She is what her cousin David comments as to being one of kind. Which Spock can relate, since he is half Vulcan and half human.

Spock then decided to go get something to eat, but find Happy, he had something important to talk to her about, so he went down the hall, remembering her mention something about needing to go to Sick Bay. It left Spock to wonder.

Does she like me enough to start their relationship, again?

Happy was in the Bridge, but then she decided, it was now or never that she talks to Doctor McCoy about this. It was better to have it out of your chest then leaving it there, with the possibility of not knowing.

Happy already mentioned in casual conversation to Spock, who was in a Bridge an hour ago that she is heading to the Sick Bay to talk about something important. After heading to an elevator tube, she went through the hall trying to get there before the conversation played out in her head that might cause more doubt for her.

While in the elevator, Happy thought about how they first got together. It was when Spock and Happy were both drunk. Now that she thinks about it, was Spock drunk? She knows that the Captain gave him a drink that made him drunk. Then when they both left, it started with a kiss, then things got hot and heavy, involving handcuffs and her bed.

It wasn't till three months later, Spock suffered from vomiting, exhaustion, his emotions running high.

He then conferred with his counter-part, only to discover that he is pregnant and that Ambassador Spock advise him to tell Happy of this. When he did, he expected Happy to angry with him for taking advantage of her while she was drunk.

Happy admitted she was surprised, because she was told as a hybrid, she is sterile, and boy are the doctors wrong about that.

She then helped Spock, been by his side every step of the way, while helping him, their feelings for each other rekindled.

Now she was ready to do the biggest thing since prom, confess her feelings to Spock. Except that she was unsure, so she decided to confer with McCoy for advice.

After entering the Sick Bay, she notice there weren't any patients, then look to see McCoy's head in a wastebasket puking up.

Without a second thought to wait, she rubbed up and down his back to comfort him, then when he was done, she got some water, so that he can spit out the bile taste in his mouth. Then when McCoy was done, she watches as he gets rid of the waste basket, then sat back down, looking pale and exhausted.

Happy asks," What's wrong Bones, too much liquor for the belly to hold?"

McCoy replies," Yep, latest patient annoyed me to where I drank till I passed out last night."

Happy raises an eyebrow, something she learned from Spock.

McCoy sighs," Enough about my pity problems, why you down here hun bun?"

Happy takes a deep breath," I have something to confess to you McCoy, it's something that I've been wanting to say for nearly ten months, or longer."

McCoy smirks," Why honey, I had no idea you had such feelings for me. But I have consult with your Aunt Amy to make this a threesome relationship."

Happy sighs," Really Bones, you need to get your head out of the liquor mines. I'm not here to confess feelings to you."

McCoy despite looking pale and exhausted, laughs," I know that honey, so are you going to admit your feelings to him or you just here for confession, remember I'm a Doctor, not a Priest."

Happy sighs again," I know Bones, but this is serious, how am I going to tell him this? I want him to know that I really do love him and not just because he's having my baby."

McCoy thinks," Don't worry I know you'll be able to think of something when you tell him, remember say it from the heart. After all this is how it worked with me and you're Aunt Amy when I confessed by feelings to her."

Happy had a feeling that they did more than just confess their feelings for each other, while the two talk.

Happy hoped Spock likes her, she hoped.

Neither notice the person standing near enough to hear what they were saying. That person turned just in time to see Commander Spock walk inside and approached him with something to tell him.

Who is that person that approached Commander Spock?

What is Spock going to be told?

Did Bones do more than just "confess" his feelings to her?

Important Questions that shall be answered soon.

 **CHAPTER TWO LIES MAKE AN ADVENTURE**

"Lies make life sad and hard when it's full of negativity. But somehow lead to something else."

-Unknown

 ***This might help answer the first two questions.**

Spock is surprised to see Doctor Alexander Lightwood Bane, who is Happy's best friend and second doctor here in Sick Bay.

Alec replies," Commander there is something that I need to discuss with you, can I walk you down the hall to explain."

Spock is confused," Of course Doctor, but I am currently trying to locate Commander Murdoch, I have something important to inform here."

Alec shakes his head," I'm sorry, but Commander Murdoch is not here, she told me to tell you that she would be waiting in your quarters for you."

Spock is confused, Doctor Lightwood Bane, normally calls her by her first name, not by title. Then Alec went to the hall with Spock waddling right behind him. Spock observes the doctor, as the two continue to walk.

Then Alec starts," How is the pregnancy progressing?"

Spock states," The fetus in question is currently resting, she was kicking up a storm earlier, but I was able to send her calming thoughts that helped ease her from being restless."

Alec then states," I notice before you came in that Doctor McCoy and Commander Murdoch were engaging in a conversation, it looked really important, so while listening, I heard Commander Murdoch confess her feelings to Doctor McCoy."

Spock stopped, no that can't be true, Happy doesn't have feelings for Doctor McCoy, and after all she stated to him that he is nothing more than another father figure to her.

Alec shakes his head," It's true, I heard McCoy talking about having to talk to her Aunt about being in a threesome relationship, that and the only reason she is in this with you is because your baby. If you weren't pregnant, then she would be pursuing a relationship with Doctor McCoy."

Spock felt his side ache in agony as the words hit him there, then he felt his daughter kicking, trying to comfort him.

He then tried to remain calm," Very well, I shall return to my quarters alone, Doctor."

Spock left before Alec could say another word, then after walking fast to his room, trying not to hear the echoing laughter of his crew mates laughing at how he walked like a fat duckling and was nothing more than a freak of nature.

He had the door shut except not completely since there was a small space still open, then walked to his bed, not realizing that Happy isn't there. Spock cradled his baby bump, Alec's words still echoing as thought that maybe he forced Happy into this relationship and that the only reason she still helps him, is because of the baby.

Spock's throat felt odd as a sob escaped his lips, tears ran down his face as he began to cry, cry at the pain that he no longer had his beloved and that she loves someone else rather than him. Without an hour later, Spock ended up crying himself to sleep, which Scotty, who saw this five minutes ago, went to get Commander Murdoch to help comfort Spock. While leaving he didn't notice someone enter, inject something into Spock and carry him away while grumbling at how fat Spock is.

Happy left Doctor McCoy to go finish his shift, so he can relax as she went to find Spock and do what she intends to do.

 ***Now that's in, let's go back to where we left off. When something unexpected will happen, but what?**

Happy was walking down the hall, excited might not fit what she's feeling. Filled with ecstasy is a much better word.

She had something to tell someone. While thinking about that person, she then turns, hearing someone's running footsteps approach, and by scent of scotch and plasma residue, it's Scotty.

Happy turns," Hey Scotty, what's up?"

Scotty is breathless," You need to talk to Commander Spock."

Happy raises an eyebrow," That's who I am going to see Scotty, what's the difference."

Scotty sighs," The difference is, I was passing by his quarters, and I found heard something, so I went to check on him, his door wasn't completely closed, I saw him crying."

Happy thinks," Must be his hormones, but come on, let's go check on him."

The two then go over to see that his door is still open. Happy and Scotty enter to see that no one is there, so Happy takes a closer look to the bed. She sees an impression the bed that shows that Spock was on the bed, from the wetness on the sides of the head's impression, Spock cried himself to sleep.

But why?

Happy's com goes off," Murdoch here, what's going on?"

Amy, who is Happy Aunt says," Something has happen to Doctor McCoy. I went to talk to him, when I found him unconscious, someone attacked him."

Scotty and Happy run to Sick Bay, to see Amy Murdoch talking to Doctor McCoy, who probably regain consciousness.

Jim came in," What's going on here?"

McCoy groans," I don't know, I was at desk for a minute, heard a noise, when to check it out, than I was on the ground."

Jim looked around," Is there anything missing?"

McCoy and Amy look around, trying to determine if there were anything missing, while looking, Happy wondered where Spock went.

Everyone was pulled out of their thoughts, when it felt like the ship came to a halt.

Jim hits him comm," Sulu what's going on, I didn't ask to stop?!"

Sulu replies," Sorry sir, the engine was commanded to stop, Scotty needs to check the engine room now!"

Scotty goes to do his task, when Alec Lightwood Bane comes into Sick Bay looking confused as he looks around, as if trying to remember something.

Happy goes over," Alec what's wrong?"

Alec shrugs," I don't know, I was in Sick Bay, I get called to a patient, next thing I know I'm standing in the hallway. Why what happen, can you read my mind maybe figure out what happen."

Happy looks and notices something, after looking at that, she sees the memory, which causes her to shake Alec, who is confused at this action.

She says," You told Spock I was confessing my feelings to Bones, then you tell him I was only in this relationship for the baby, what kind of man are you?!"

Alec replies," If I did than I don't remember Happy, stop shaking me, I just ate lunch."

Happy sighs," I wasn't going to confess feelings to Bones, I was going to confess feelings for Spock, I just wanted advice from Doctor McCoy, come on we have to find him. Then after that you and I will have a long discussion about listening in my conversations Alec."

Before anyone does anything Sulu says," Commander, Captain, I recommend you guys come up, it's concerning Commander Spock."

Jim, Happy, McCoy and Alec come up to the Bridge, with the screen showing Commander Spock, only he wasn't wearing his blue science shirt, just his black shirt with it lifted to show off his baby belly.

Happy looks at the details and notices that Spock is wearing a gag to keep him quiet, while wearing a blind fold. That and he is chained to a wall, this place looks familiar, yet but where."

Happy says," Spock, are you okay? What's going on?"

Whatever Spock said was muffled by the gag in his mouth. Spock tried to pull on the chains, but it failed, so while he continues to pull on them. Jim looks around to see if there is a way to find him.

The Kidnapped reveals himself," Well, well Captain James Kirk and Commander Princess Murdoch, I see you notice Commander Spock is missing and- would you shut up and stop pulling (He slaps Spock left and right, which causes Spock to let out a muffled groan) now where was I? Oh right, I have Commander Spock. Can you believe it, cried like a baby. Remind me to thank Alec for being my puppet that gave Spock all those lies."

Alec muttered something to do with wanting to rip this guy's eyebrows.

Happy looks," Oh, no Steven is that you?"

The Kidnapper denies," Steven, who is this Steven you speak of?"

Happy answers," I recognize that voice and cloak, since it's your favorite one to wear every day."

Steven reveals himself," Still doesn't make a difference there. I'm only doing this, because I want you to myself, why can't you love me?!"

Happy frowns," You know why, why are doing to Spock, he had nothing to do with it."  
Steven answers," Wrong sir, he is pregnant with your child, which I doubt it, because I think he's fat, but this belly button says (he pushes it causing Spock to muffle groan.) now I'm going to keep him and the abomination in his belly. Bye, bye for now."

Happy panics," Wait, can't I at least say goodbye to him at least."

Steven thinks," Fine, make it quick, I didn't build myself up for nothing (He then removes the blindfold and gag, which Spock blinks his green shot eyes then looks at Happy) make your last words quick."

Happy runs to the screen and says mentally,' Spock, I'm sorry I failed to protect you.'

Spock mentally thought with pain,' I'm sorry I forced in this relationship, it's my fault that I became pregnant, I got drunk just to be with you.'

Happy says mentally in a comfort voice,' No, it's not your fault, I wanted to be a relationship with you. I love you, I just needed advice to assure you that I want to be a relationship with you not just because we're having a baby.'

Spock mentally shakes his head,' No, you don't it's my fault.'

Before Happy replied, she looks through Spock's memories and what he is currently seeing and realizes where they are.

Steven sighs," Good bye, now where was I, oh and enjoy the show, you'll never find us."

Happy and the others watch in horror as he kisses Spock, who tries to protest not liking this. She then listens as Jim asks Sulu to go, when Alec whispered the location, Twin Peek Cave, the place where Happy remembered taking Spock once. It got worse when Steven then slapped Spock again, then kneeled, holding both feet down with his knees, as he bites Spocks' inner thighs, which causes Spock, who was given the mouth gag again, muffle his groans not liking this. Then when it seemed like the torture was over, he lifted Spock up a few feet then allowed him to fall back and hit the rock, causing him to groan as he repeated the process four more times. Happy realized one thing, Steven is not a vampire, he's elf, which means.

Steven gets up and when he turns, Spock with all the effort he can gives one swift kick, causing Steven to wheeze in pain as he passed out.

Happy thinks,' Way to kick a man like that Spock.'

Unfortunately it also knocked out the camera, which they lost the footage.

Jim goes to his chair," Mr. Sulu, what is ETA?"

Sulu replies," Two hours at warp seven sir."

Jim sighs," Then keep on course."

Happy turns to see McCoy gripping Jim's chair tightly.

She asks," Bones are you-"

He interrupts," It's fine, I'm just suffering from a hangover remember?"

Happy turns thinking that it's doubtful as they continue the journey hopping to get Spock. At the campsite, Spock looks around, wishing he was back on Enterprise, rather than this cave, which is cold, since it's night time, the fire provided little to not that much heat. While looking around Spock notices that Steven is still on the ground from where he kicked him.

Spock groans as he feels his daughter's kick grow more and more anxious, so he sends her calming and loving thoughts, which calmed her down. Then a minute later, Spock felt a cramp, then a few minutes later that cramp became more painful. The cramps start becoming more frequent and painful.

Spock then realizes those lifts and thuds did more than bruise him, it induced labor, all Spock would hope that, logically Happy, Jim and the others would find him before he gave birth soon, he didn't want this Steven person to take his baby away from him.

Happy paces, looking into Spock's thoughts, apparently Steven used mental compulsion to get Spock to believe what Alec was forced to tell him, then used it to trick Spock's mind in believing he was being mocked by the crew, when there wasn't anyone near him. Then when Spock cried himself to sleep, Steven slipped in and used a drug to knock him out, and carried him to the transporter room. As Happy continues to think, McCoy discovers that a drug used to knock out patients was missing a vial, Amy, who had been in her room meditating, which Happy wonders, what exactly happen between her and McCoy?

Then when that question was answered, McCoy decided to take a nap, since he's exhausted, while he did that, Amy comforted him and stayed by his side. Jim and Happy went to the Bridge, while Alec took over if any patients came in that needed to be treated.

Jim took his seat and since Spock is not there, Happy ended up taking over Spock's station for the duration of the trip. All Happy could hope was that Spock would be okay by the time they get there.

 **TWO POINT FIVE HOURS LATER**

Sulu announces," Sir, we are near the ELF planet."

Jim looks," Okay, take us near so we can energize in and out. Attention, Doctors McCoy, Murdoch, you're coming with us on this trip, I recommend bring a few things to help treat any serious injuries that Commander Spock may have. Murdoch you come with me and Sulu, you have the chair again."

Sulu nods," Yes sir."

When Jim and Happy got to the tube, it was quiet, and went by fast as the two meet up with Doctor McCoy, who looked paler, and more exhausted and Doctor Murdoch, who looked guilty.

Jim says," Scotty beam us near the cave so we can get Spock back."

Happy includes," Doctor McCoy as soon as this mission is over, you are going to give yourself a checkup."

Scotty then energizes them on the planet, Happy turns around and sees this.

What did Happy see?

What's going on with Doctor McCoy?

Why does Amy Murdoch look guilty?

Also what will Spock and Happy name the new baby?

Questions like these will be answered sooner than we realize.

 **CHAPTER THREE MY DEAR HEART**

"That Courage, loyalty and love are the strongest forces in the universe."

-From, The Ewok Adventure

Happy turns around and sees Spock is still chained to the wall, cheeks bright green. She runs over to Spock and remove the gag from his mouth, which Spock takes in an air full of lungs, coughing as another not a cramp, but contraction racks his body, causing Spock to groan. Happy looks at the chains that Spock is now holding with a death grip.

She looks at the chains, then looks around, trying to find the key, but can't seem to locate it. Then she turns to Spock, who is taking in shallow breathes.

Spock gasps," Happy why are you even here? I told you that I was the one forcing you in this-."

Happy interrupted him by giving him a kiss that should all the love she has for him and not even listening when McCoy mutters something about the love boat and how he didn't sign up for that. Then the two reluctantly let go due to the fact that both needed air to breathe.

Spock looks at Happy, who is raises herself a little and the two hug.

Jim turns around to see McCoy leaning against a tree, groaning about a dizzy spell, and something about this is the fourth time. Amy comforts him as best as she can, but still has that guilty look like she did something wrong.

Then when Jim went to pull out his comm everyone heard a weird noise and Happy looks to see that liquid is gushing between Spocks' legs, which means the baby is coming.

Spock groans and unwilling lets a scream when a contraction racks his body, hands gripping the chain till his knuckles are white from the pain. Jim and Happy both comfort Spock who after the contraction is left groaning and gasping for air. McCoy goes to remove Spock's pants and underwear, but Spock shakes his body in an attempt to keep McCoy from doing it. McCoy sighs, he was too tired to fight with Spock on this.

Happy then takes McCoy's place, whispering comforting words to Spock as she gently pulled down his pants and underwear. McCoy then after putting on a glove, checks to see how dilated Spock is.

He then says," Spock is eight centimeters dilated, right now he's not yet ready to deliver. Jim try looking for the key and no wait, Jim just shoot at it."

Happy realizes something," No wait it's-."

Jim fired, which did nothing, but it did cause the burn to hurt Spocks' wrists which caused him to groan in pain.

Happy explains," These are Pain Chains any attempt to break them will affect the wearer, unfortunately we need to find that key."

Jim nods, then looks around, while Happy looks stunned what she sees. Now it makes her want to beat up Steven, Spocks' hips are littered with bruises, his cheeks are bruised, his baby bump though that's probably when the baby kicked him and the four bite marks on the inner part of his thighs.

So Happy went back to her position and continued to comfort Spock, who is groaning again, probably a contraction running through his body, when Happy notices something out of the corner of her eye, a bag, she speeds over, opens it, the key it was in this bag the entire time. Happy then speeds back, opens the chains, releasing Spock, who is caught by McCoy and lowered gently on a sheet. Happy was right because Spock had green angry burn marks where they hit him with the phaser burns.

Spock groans and points," Doctor behind you."

Happy sees Steven and kicks him where Spock kicked him moments ago, causing him to collapse right there.

McCoy scans him," Well, he'll be pissing blood for a while, and in any case, he's okay minus the family part damaged by two swift kicks, nice kick kiddo."

Happy smirks," He should have seen it coming. You can say that again."

Spock nods," I believe he just did. Why should I repeat myself when you-."

He was cut off, when a contraction ripped through his body, causing him to groan at the pain. Happy sighs mentally, wishing she could help Spock with the pain, so McCoy checks Spock again," He's still eight centimeters, Jim, you and Happy have Spock walk between the two of you to help with the contractions it might help him deliver."

Spock groans as he walks, Happy, who is allowing him to grip her shoulder. While the three do this task, by Spock's second lap, he is falling to his knees screaming and groaning in pain.

McCoy checks again," Okay, now we really are getting the show on the road. Happy sit behind him the wall, Jim hold one hand. Perfect, when the next contraction comes, Spock I want you to push until I count to ten, okay?"

Spock nods, then when the contraction comes, he bores down, groaning as he feels his baby move down. Then he is left gasping for air, when another one came, Spock followed the process for nearly an hour wishing it would be over.

Spock's pushes get weaker, making Happy anxious and uneasy.

When Spock groans," It really burns."

McCoy looks," Okay, head is crowing, don't push Spock, okay let come on her own."

Spock looks, wanting to push but forces himself to take deep breathes, not liking that he can't push. Then he screams when he feels the baby's head leave, then pushing, just wanting this to be over with.

Then McCoy says," Okay, one more and it's over."

Spock moves from left to right trying to stave off the pain," No it is becoming hard and effortless, I can't keep going on like this."

Happy finally says," Spock, I know you not a quitter, please do it for me and our baby girl."

Spock nods then bores hard, screaming as he feels the baby leave his body and into McCoys' waiting arms. The baby simple takes a breath then looks around looking shocked and surprised at the same time.

McCoy announces," It's a girl, a baby girl."

McCoy then wipes her gently, while scanning her, Amy cuts the cord after Spock pushed out the placenta and then the two watch, the baby is put into Spocks' waiting arms, speaking softly to the little one, who opens revealing her brown eyes to her mother.

Spock watches as the little one looks at him with curiousity. Then Jim comes back in.

Jim says," Guys, we have to go now."

So after letting Jim, who is careful, hold the baby, Happy cradles Spock in her arms, and the five get energized back to the ship. Which of course, the four go to Sick Bay while Jim goes to the Bridge to give the announcement about the birth of the baby girl.

While there, Happy helped Spock onto a bio bed and allowed him to sleep. Amy scans Spock, treats his injuries and then helps with the baby girl, who is holding Happy's index finger with one tiny fist.

Happy watches as the baby suckles her finger, feeling like a new father and an excited one at the same time.

Then when that was done, they dressed the baby in a purple under clothing, a blue onesie, a blue cap, but keeping her ears that are Vulcan shaped uncover. Happy then wraps her in the blanket she made that has a bumblebee in the corner as she holds her, she notices the baby hasn't cried. While pacing and rocking the baby, Happy turns to see Spock awake and looking around, at the same time that the baby lets out a high pitched gurgle, holding her mitten covered hands out to Spock impatient to be held by her ko-mekh.

Happy places the baby in his arms, then watch as she tries to latch on, whimpering in hunger. Spock hands her back and adjust his hospital gown, letting her have accesses as she pulls and bites, suckling to drink.

Spock winces as he feels the baby pull and bite then drink his milk.

Jim enters and sees this.

He is shocked," Wait you can breast feed the baby okay, is that possible? Where's Bones I have to ask this?"

Happy inclines her head to a corner bio bed where McCoy and Amy are sleeping.

Spock explains," Vulcans are adaptable, and able to provide nutrient for our young ones, but I do wish she would not (groans) pull so much or (winces) bite while drinking."

Jim asks while stroking her little cheek," What's the pretty one's name?"

Spock and Happy look at each other, then Happy figures it's her turn to answer the question.

Happy answers," I'm not sure, we haven't picked a name yet."

Spock counters," I think I have one if it is okay, Padme Amanda Hermione Grayson Burkhardt Murdoch. Padme."

Happy thinks," I love the name, but what should we nickname her?"

Spock states," Padme."

Their daughter then bites again causing a yelp to escape Spock's mouth before he could stifle it Happy figures this is how she answers to what Spock stated.

Happy answers," No a nickname, maybe a heart nickname or something."

Then their daughter moves excited at the word.

Happy realizes," I think she likes Heart."

As if happy Heart removes herself then Spock transfers her to his right side while she continue to drink his milk though now just pulling, which Spock bite his lip hard to not groan, but as he let the name play he looks to Happy and nods, agreeing that their daughter will be nicknamed Heart.

Happy says," We also would like you and Uhura to be her god parents, Bones and Aunt Amy are her Uncle and Aunt, if you're okay with it."

Jim smiles," You bet your small butt and his pointed ears I'll do it."

Spock mentally sighs as Heart is finished drinking, so he burps her and lets her sleep on his chest, listening to his heartbeats on his side while Happy and Jim watched and talked, things seem back to normal, or is that possible.

 **THE END**

 **LAST QUESTION,**

 **WHAT IS GOING ON WITH DOCTOR MCCOY?**

 **MIGHT LEARN THIS SOONER THAN YOU REALIZE IT.**

 **CHAPTER FOUR EPILOUGE AND SHOCKING NEWS**

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

Happy watches as Spock gets up to do his morning rituals. She then looks to see Heart in her crib still sleeping, so with the baby monitor in her hand, she decided to take a shower while their daughter is still sleeping.

After that and getting ready, Happy then carries her daughter, who she changed her outfit to a mini Starfleet blue dress with black legging and mock sock shoes, as the two go to the Mess Hall, Happy is hungry and it's better for her daughter to see the outside world. While in her baby carrier, Heart looks as her sa-mekh picks food that have various scents. Then the two sit in a chair, Jim comes in with McCoy, who takes a sniff goes pale and runs for the nearest restroom.

Happy asks as Jim sits," What's wrong with Bones?"

Jim shrugs," I don't think hangover can possibly work since Amy told me last night he went to bed no drinking and woke up exhausted. I think Bones went to check out his blood to see what's going on."

Happy nods as Spock enters and grabs a fruit salad and tea. Happy feels odd since she requested a breakfast sandwich and a cookie with a glass of water to drink. Yet shrugs it off while they continued to eat. Then the three went to the Bridge when Heart started to whine, Jim and Happy know that it's her hungry whine.

Spock didn't," Are you causing her discomfort? She seems to be in distress."

Jim shakes his head," No it's her hungry cry I'd adjust your shirt to feed her."

Spock does so, despite some people looking disgusted at the sight.

Happy and Jim remove Heart from her carrier.

Happy states," She's just hungry."

Spock sighs then takes his daughter in his arms as she latches and pulls, which Spock winces, Heart likes to pull while drinking his milk.

Spock states," Captain, Happy, I'm a terrible ko-mekh. I don't even know what my child sounds like when she cries or whines like you two are able to. Though I should probably go, some of the crew members dislike me breastfeeding our daughter."

Jim shakes his head then turns to the crew members and gave them a look that had them going back to work.

Happy watches as Spock sits at his station while their daughter continued to suckle. She knows that Spock is a new mother, right now he's doing great. Jim informed her that Uhura is excited to be a god parent to Heart and likes the name they gave her, it suited her. Then Amy came in looking upset and angry at the same time.

Amy beckons Happy over, who goes over.

She then hisses in a whisper," I just learned that McCoy is pregnant with my baby and guess what?"

Happy thinks," No cigar celebration I'm guessing."

She sighs," No, in fact he yelled at me, we argued, then he stormed off, I'm hoping not to get a drink."

Happy sighs," Captain, please talk to Bones, he's a little grumpy right now and needs his buddy to listen to his rantings and ravings right now."

Jim thinks," I'm on it, Sulu you have the chair, Happy you get to help."

The two then went to McCoy's quarters and can't find him. So the two went to Sick Bay and couldn't find him.

Jim says," Computer locate Chief Medical Officer Doctor Leonard McCoy."

Computer replies," Unable to locate Doctor McCoy."

Happy looks around and Jim looks with her neither are able to find him, then two decided to use the security cameras to determine where McCoy has gone off to now.

 **NOW BIG QUESTION!**

 **WHERE IS DOCTOR MCCOY?**

 **WILL BE ANSWERED WITH POSSIBLE SEQUEL IF I REMEMBER TO PUT ONE TOGETHER!**

 **CHAPTER FIVE BOUNS FROM "HOW CAN I BE PREGNANT?"**

PROLOGUE

THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE?!

"Sometimes the new things can be a surprise to us."

-Unknown

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

 ***I don't own this idea, another inspiration I got from a story idea.**

Spock kneeled in front of the toilet heaving out his guts, wishing his stomach would stop rejecting the bile he is puking.

Then as soon he is finished, leaving him gasping for air. He couldn't help, but feel guilty, he brought this upon himself, but what was wrong.

While thinking, he thought back to that Party where things got out of control. Spock felt dizzy as he walks over to his desk, then while thinking, he decided to console his counter-part.

He might know what to help give advice for this one.

While thinking, he pulls out something he never thought he'd be using.

Then after following the instructions, he looked and the results looked at him like he was being mocked, then remembering that they are on shore leave and his counter-part wish to discuss something with him.

After freshening up as best as he can, he left to talk his counter-part about this problem and what to do.

 **THE END**

 **Let me know what you think of it, despite this being complete, please give a review and tell me what you think of it.**

 **Also if you're just going to give a negative comment on the titles, then please don't I picked to do them this way.**


End file.
